Small World
by DawnRulz
Summary: What happens when miyu and kanata meet after years unexpectedly? And there's a complication... Rated for later chapters.
1. The vacation

_**SUMMERY**_: After a long time our favorite pair meet again. What will happen then? Read and find out...

**A/N** THIS IS MY FIRST D3 FANFIC. HOPE YOU ENJOY. AND FEEL FREE TO REVIEW/ GIVE SUGGESTIONS ETC

With the first chapter...

It was 3 years since Miyu moved from Heiomachi. Everything was going well for the beautiful blond in America, except for continuous sadness and loneliness. Not that she did not have any new friends, but she missed her old friends and the feeling of "I-belong-here". She tried not to show it outside; but inside she was miserable.

"Miyu! Aren't you excited about our holiday to Paris next week?" came the excitement of a long ginger haired girl.

Miyu just looked at her room mate and suppressing a sigh, just nodded. She even forced a smile but her emerald orbs showed pure sadness.

"Judi...?" The blonde started. But was silenced by the former, who fumed, "NO! We've been through this, Miyu. Your friends are not going to let you sulk for a whole 3 months in this place. You need to come and no further complaints."

With that Miyu started to pack for her vacation. In her words, more PRETENSE. She was tired of pretending to be happy. I She had decided that after her first call to KANATA SAIONJI. Just the thought brought a familiar ache in her heart and hot tears on her adorable face. She wiped them away before they could fall.

~Meanwhile in Heiomachi...~

A certain brunette was outside the saionji temple reading his Manga. His auburn orbs narrowed at the appearance of blonde and raven haired silhouettes. He is irritated but goes to his friends anyway.

"Kanata? Who would want to read boring mangas at home when you could go to PARIS?" the blond with azure orbs asked sophisticated. To which Kanata responded by taking his manga and sat down.

"Kanata you've been like this since _she_ left, man. And besides we are not letting you suffer any longer." Santa said worried.

"And we already got tickets and reservations ready" added Nozoumu. The brunette really didn't have a choice he nodded.

A week later Paris airport


	2. The Bracelet

**A/N** Thanks for the reviews **Chocoangel **and **khatzdaax3**. Feel free to comment/ review/ correct/ suggest etc. Looking forward to it :)

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**THE BRACELET  
**_

At Paris airport, one small portion of it is covered by our all too familiar gang. Not far from them, another group of friends with a certain somewhat sad blonde is occupied. Little did anyone know it was not going to be a NORMAL summer vacation. Both the gangs were waiting for their luggage. It was then Miyu remembered something, opened her handbag on her shoulder, pulled a bracelet out and stared at it.

She was about to put it in her bag when someone bumped into her, that made the sparkly thing fall at a distance. Miyu quickly apologized and ran after the bracelet. A second later she realized she had actually moved from her friends and had bumped into the person.

On the other hand, as though the sparkly object knew what to do, settled at the feet of a brunette. He looked at it quite shocked. It looked way too familiar. He picked it up and looked around. He then caught sight of a blonde with worried emerald eyes searching for something. He noticed her smile as she saw the bracelet in his hands. She came running at him and held out her hand.

"That belongs to me" she said with a worried look again. Her voice was like roses, just as sweet and soothing. He looked at his palm and without his conscious a smile crept on his face. He just handed her what she wanted. She quickly thanked him and went off. '_Miyu...?_' he thought.

The blond quickly put her bracelet safe in the bag and looked around for her friends. She found them the same place she was supposed to be waiting. A while after that their luggage arrived. They went to their respective rooms and unpacked.

Luck has it, not too long after, another group of the same age checked in for their stay. They too settled in with an anxious brunette.

_'It was her. No doubt. No way on earth would a blond with emerald eyes have the same thing I gifted Miyu. Miyu is here. Didn't she notice me? Didn't she actually recognize me'_ was the thought of Kanata.

The next day, Miyu awoke from a series of flashbacks of Kanata, his promises and love. She mentally scolded herself for even thinking about _him_ let alone dream such fantasies. She took a shower, her friends weren't awake. She decided to take a walk out and explore the place. She put on a simple sky blue dress that reached below her knees.

A floor below hers, a handsome brunette had thought the same thing. He entered the elevator to find the familiar blond looking down.

* * *

**A/N**: Well? How was it? In any case please review...


	3. The Elevator

**A/N: **Chapter 3 up. Enjoy!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3_**

**_The Elevator  
_**

Miyu wanted to take the stairs but instead just to not see a couple kissing near the steps took the elevator instead. She got in and pressed the button for the ground floor. The doors opened just a floor down and she saw a brunette enter through the door. He looked familiar. She lifted her head to find him staring at her. He had the same brown eyes as _him_. She made up her mind not to look at him.

But her plan did not work. He asked with the _same_ cold voice "Hey." She looked up at him quite with a shock and mumbled a low "hi". He just did not give up. He asked, "well aren't you the one who lost that bracelet in the airport?" She looked at him and just nodded. That wasn't the Miyu we all knew. Kanata too looked at her not quite believing. The elevator doors opened and Miyu left with a surprised Kanata staring after her. he quickly snapped out of it and got out as well.

Miyu wandered in for a minute and decided that he person she met wasn't Kanata. If it was him how could he have forgotten the gift he himself had given her. That was totally impossible. Unless he really wasn't in love with her. She did not want either of those. As much as she thought she hated him, she was still in love with him. With a million thoughts racing in her mind she went back to her hotel before her friends decided to look for her.

Kanata couldn't figure Miyu's reaction earlier. She acted weird. Miyu he knew was cheerful, smiling and always friendly. But what had happened? He was brought back to reality when Santa arrived from the bathroom and yelled, "where had you been? I thought you decided to runaway or something." then smiled. Kanata however wouldn't do that in this particular vacation, because of a certain blonde. So he too smiled. That caught His beat friend off gaurd. "_When was the last time he smiled?_"

After a while the others joined Kanata and Santa in their room. Aya held out the schedule. "First day rest" she started. "Today the plan is museum" she and Christine squealed. This caused Nanami and Kanata to closed their ears and the rest of them burst out laughing. Soon the other four joined.

A floor above, another group of teenagers were having quite the same moment as well. Miyu however had worried her roommate by disappearing without notice. But did not make an issue.

"What's on the agenda?" asked a ginger haired girl to a blond who was holding her. Miyu looked at all of her friends/ couples uncomfortably and politely looked at the window. She remembered how it felt being in someone's arms. But the only one she was with had cheated on her. She sighed inaudibly and came back to reality.

"We're in Paris, Judi. Of course we gotta visit the art museum" said the blond. Miyu thought that would certainly be change from all the expensive restaurants and clubs they had been to for their holiday. She was kinda happy she came to Paris. _'I need a change that's all' _she thought.

Little did she know this change _would_ change her whole life!

* * *

**A/N** That's all for chapter 3. Hope you all like it. And do review


	4. The Phonecall

_**A/N** Recent happenings in Japan was tragic. Hope everything goes back to normal._

_ Thanks to all those who reviewed this story.  
_

_I'm really not sure about places in Paris yet, so I just started with the museum. Help me out with this!  
_

_Anyway, this is the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review. ^-^_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4_**

**_The Phonecall  
_**

**____****Flashback**

___Miyu reached America, NYC, with her parents. They first went to Miyu's new school gave out her applications and helped her get to her new boarding s____chool____and helped her settle in. Later they went to finish their job._

___Miyu, later that day met her room mate, Judith Weber. She later met some of the other students and with her attitude they became her friends right away. That night Judi and Miyu talked about their lives so far, their friends, old school, relationships and all of that. Miyu mentioned about how she was living with a housemate and they had to live alone because of their parents' insanity. She did not talk about the aliens of course. ____Miyu told Judi about how she grew to love him and finding out that he loved her and about how she misses him even if it has only been a week since she left Japan. She  
_

___Judi listened to her new room mate and though she liked her, she wondered how Miyu could be so cheerful. They became the best of friends within another week. By now, Judi was used to the blond's night stories about Kanata Saionji. The person she longed to meet at least once. The blond showed her pictures of heiomachi and Kanata, her friend and some of the occasions. She showed some of the things Kanata had given her.  
_

___After a month of their new semester, every dorm had a telephone the students could use. Miyu called the cell phone of the Brunette she longed to talk to. Though she knew the time she'd be calling him would be past midnight in Japan she didn't care. She just couldn't hold in her excitement so she called him._

___After a couple of rings, a voice answered. "Who's this?" the voice asked. But it wasn't the gentle, deep, calm (by now sleepy) voice she wanted to talk to. The voice was feminine, definitely belonged to an youngster. Miyu thought it was the wrong number but politely asked, "Um, could I talk to Kanata?". "He's asleep. Want me to wake him up? He's right here" The girl answered from the other end yawning. _

___Miyu couldn't hold her tears anymore. She just couldn't believe Kanata could do this to her. He had a girl in his home and SHE had picked up HIS cellphone. It was past midnight and a girl in his bed. That would mean one thing. The thing she never thought would happen in her life. She was being cheated._

___She came to her room got to the bathroom and cried her heart out for hours. Judi had volleyball practice, she arrived to her room and found a crying Miyu on the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears streamed down without quite stopping._

___Later that night Miyu calmed down and explained everything to Judi who was shocked but otherwise couldn't find a way to help her out. From that day forth the blond wasn't quite the who Judi thought she knew. She was just doing things she was supposed to do, but it seemed like a person without a life would. Most of her friends thought she was creepy and did not even talk to her. Only a few still talked to her. She was never seen smiling and preferred to stay in her room for the rest of the year._

___When Judi couldn't take it anymore she tagged the blond along whenever the group went together. 'The group' was Judi, her boyfriend Micheal, his best friend Tony, his girlfriend Caroline and her cousin Stephen. They just ignored Miyu though. Only Judi cared about her. The only one who knew about Miyu and her suffering._

___**End Flashback**_

Miyu was brought to reality when Stephen shouted "we made it". Then she saw the board, "PARIS HISTORY MUSEUM" and sighed. The group went towards the opening.

A couple of minutes later a brunette sighed and looked around until he spotted a group of people with a blond pony tailed silhoutte wearing a sky blue dress lowering gaze and a pair of emerald eyes. He was hoping to catch up to her when Akira grabbed his wrist and whispered "Going somewhere sweetie?"

* * *

_**A/N** I know this chapter wasn't quite that good. It was just supposed to be a flashback but I dragged it on..._

_Please review. And is there a beach in Paris?_


	5. The Museum

_**A/N **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and favorites! _

_I thought my story was cliched... So I decided to make this a little different. _

_So here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review...^^_

_

* * *

_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**The Museum**_

As Miyu was about to enter through the door, she felt as though someone was watching her. She looked up to see a pair of auburn orbs staring at her intently. She felt comfortable just looking at the brunet. But that didn't last as she saw a reddish black haired beautiful girl grab his hand, and _he_ walking away with her.

The blond could almost feel her eyes burning and tears welled up. She just thought the girl looked way too familiar as the pair moved up to a group of people. Miyu felt a hit of realization. The whole mess made sense to her, as she felt her vision cloudy. The people they joined was 'the gang'. Her friends and Akira. No way was she mistaken. The dark red hair, those auburn eyes, a mole below her right eye was just familiar to the blond as she was busy spying on the couple when she was young.

A part of her wanted to go meet them and be with them. But the other was dead against it. Her heart felt as though it's been ripped and tossed on the ground. She decided she would go on with her group until one of them spoke to her. With that she caught up with her friends.

As the gang split up into pairs Miyu was paired up with Stephan. He was the only one who was with her at all times apart from Judi. He felt sorry for the girl. He did not know why she was depressed but he thought it was because she didn't like her school or something. They headed to the gallery. He noticed that the blond beside him was crying and sat her down at one of the picnic benches.

Minutes passed and he did not now what to do. She was first wiping away tears but soon she was crying her heart out. Stephan sat down too and asked the blond what happened as she seemed to calm down a little. Without her conscience she told him everything in whispers between her tears and finally broke out with fresh tears. He put an arm around the blond and was soothing her.

For the first time she looked into those azure orbs, somehow she felt everything would be alright. Stephan had caramel colored hair and was extremely handsome. After sometime Miyu felt reassured and they headed off to enjoy.

Miyu could feel her cheeks heating up as she remembered what the guy who was now holding her hands told her.

_Miyu told everything about Kanata and her from they were fourteen till the incident earlier. She saw those azure eyes narrow a bit, but later they were burning with anger. _

_"You should get over him." He said out of the blue. She looked up at him looked in his gaze. Then he held shoulders, and whispered, "show him you can live without him. you have wasted years holding on to him when there were other things you could have enjoyed" She felt him looking into her eyes which made her emerald orbs widen. _

_He continued, "you could have just told us and we would have found a way to help you." She felt a fresh round of tears. She then felt his lips brush hers. It was nothing like Kanata's. Yet she did not back away after five seconds he let go. She just stared at him eyes wide and blank. They both got up and started walking away._

_Miyu was blushing like mad. She never expected this. She felt a hand on hers and she was pulled in closer to him. She almost felt safe. But she still couldn't think as they made their way._

A brunet saw a familiar blond with a group of strangers. He followed the blond who felt uncomfortable walking with a caramel haired guy. After a few minutes she broke out crying and he had an urge to break the guy's face as he put arm around her. He was awestruck as he heard the blond told everything and when she finished he was guilty. He did not know she had called him, Akira never told about a phone call. He was so absorbed in his thoughts and the scene in front of him

The caramel haired guy had kissed her. _His_ Miyu. The brunet walked away and was welcomed by a dark haired girl, A.K.A his fiance.

* * *

A/N I know it was unexpected but hope you liked it anyway...

Please review so I know what you guys think!


	6. The Decision

**_A/N: _**_So since my exams were over today, I'll uploading both my stories regularly..._**_  
_**

_Thank you again for all the favorites and reviews!_

_I guess the last chapter left you all surprised/ curious..._

_So Here's the next chapter_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 6**

**_The Decision_**

Miyu was not happy though she had every reason to be. She stole glances at the caramel haired guy. It's not like he had asked her to be his girlfriend but the intent was clear. More than clear actually. She wondered if he was her boyfriend now but then again, it's not like she had agreed to this. She didn't notice it was lunchtime and they were heading to reunite with their friends. How were they gonna explain anything? What will her friends think? She was occupied by her thoughts but she noticed her old friends joining to have their food and- wait a minute. Did she just call them her _old friends_? She mentally slapped herself. They were always going to be her best friends, or so she hoped.

After their lunch together, they all left to continue their visit. She excused herself as she saw a brunet and a maroon haired couple leave their group before the rest of the team. She had it all planned. She left, a caramel haired guy wild with worry, as she put her plan to action.

She randomly passed by and stopped. She scanned the group with wide eyes. Surely they noticed a stranger eavesdropping on them, and turned to examine the situation. The brunet snapped out of it and yelled, "MIYU?" Others looked at her bewildered.

"Surprise, surprise" the blond exclaimed and hugged her bff. After a minute others joined in too. A red rose popped up in front of her, "Hikarigaoka?" she said smiling and Nanami knew something was up because she also noticed a certain someone staring at Miyu. But was brought back to reality when she heard a loud _SMACK_! Of course Chris hit her true love when he gave her rival a rose. The blond male had a bumb on his head now.

After an hour of endless chitchat, she saw a couple heading their way. She picked up her phone (even though it wasn't ringing), excused herself and went away. Nanami saw two familiar silhouettes approaching and she understood the whole mess. She sighed as she watched her best friend, the _dense_ blond leave. Even though it was clear why she was running, the others couldn't figure it out.

She couldn't let him know it was _her_. _I just ran away like a retard, _she thought. But enjoyed her day with Stephan, soon they all went to their suites too tired to do anything.

Nanami watched her long time friend Kanata Saionji as he folded his arm across his chest. _He was never going to get a break from that annoying girl_, She thought. They reached the hotel and Nanami had a lot of questions for the- currently annoyed- brunet.

As they were about to sleep, Kanata's phone buzzed, he was really angry at his best friend for talking non stop about how he had missed the greatest re union of the century but did not reveal about the _re- unoin_. He was also angry at his fiance because she kept talking about a couple they had seen kissing and she didn't even know _how much that hurt him_. _Damn people_ he thought. He opened the text message and was now angry at Nanami too.

He checked his text again to be sure he hadn't read it wrong or anything. It read the same:  
**_Meet me outside the building within 15mins or else you'll be sorry, if I come there to make it a lot worse!  
Nanami _**

**_

* * *

A/N _**_I know it's way too short but it's like 12 am here and I really wanted to upload this today..._

_Please review!  
_


	7. What the?

_**A/N **Since it's the first of April, I thought of uploading a blank chappie..._

_But don't worry I had way toooooooo much fun fooling everyone! :)_

_So I'm the ultimate prankster!_

_Have fun guys!_

_Thanks for all the reviews, they really make me happy...  
_

_Without further ado, I present you the next chapter... Review please!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**_What the?  
_**

A brunet in his late teens was at the parking lot outside of the hotel (he and his friends were currently staying), waiting impatiently for someone. He did not know what to expect but knew he was in trouble. 'Wait what exactly did _I_ do this time?' he wondered. Well, at the next minute, he thought it was plain annoying, waiting for someone like a criminal in the middle of the night. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in fifteen minutes. He could barely trace the appearance of a scowling short haired girl with her arms across her chest.

He waited for her to yell at him, which she did, after standing a few feet away from him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" was her first choice of words. He sighed _again, _but asked, "What are you talking about?". To which the girl asked,

"Don't you remember a Miyu. Do you?"

"Kozouki? Yes. What does that have to do with you" He asked coldly.

"Then why is Kijoyu your Fiance? Care to explain?" She asked her eyebrow raised.

"What brought all this on?" He asked casually with a bored looked.

"I know you know _she's _here?" she questioned him.

"hm" Was his wise reply.

"You _knew _it?" She asked glaring like sister who saw her younger brother being mischievous

"hm" He said absolutely uninterested.

"Kanata!" She almost shouted in rage. "Do you mind telling why you are with her if you don't even care for her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." _*yawn* _"I'm beat after walking around with my _fiance._" *_yawn* _"I'm gonna go sleep."

"WHY-" But was cut off by the other.

"I suggest you do the same" And turned away from the former.

He walked towards the little garden he had discovered that morning. He heard a _"hmph" _and_ "Idiot" _and_ "Fool" _and _"Saionji"_ and _"witch" _and other things he supposedly didn't want to hear as he saw a brunet walking away from the place he was minutes ago. He climbed on a low branch of a tree and debated with himself whether or not to be honest with _her. _And his friends. They would be able to help him for sure. He almost found himself in a light slumber but was awakened by an ear- splitting scream and he had heard that way too much years ago and knew it was.

A blond with emerald eyes was walking on the streets during midnight in an _unknown _country. She was in her room, tossing uncomfortably in her bed thinking about a lot of things. She glanced at her roommate who was in a deep slumber. She just convinced herself she needed some fresh air and also she wanted to go a little park she had been that day.

So there she was wandering completely lost in the dark. And she was so sure it was right behind her hotel and her room window gave half view of it. How cold she be walking for minutes and yet not reach there? She decided to go back to her room but stopped as she heard a group of strangers in their mid- twenties nearing her. It was obvious from the way they slapped each others' backs that they were drunk. She heard them laugh amongst themselves and shrieked what she couldn't understand/ comprehend. It was clear that their intent was no good.

She looked around only to realize she had no idea where she was. She quickly took some turns around the corners before she could trap herself. She at last reached the place she was looking for but before could, she felt a big wet hand grab her wrist. And she shrieked unintentionally...

* * *

_**A/N **OK I admit it was cliched and used a thousand times. But I couldn't think of anything better..._

_Either ways please review! _

_I wait for a minimum of 5 reviews to start the next chappies, so, well, review =)  
_


End file.
